Ultraman Advent
"That's..... Advent!!" "The Legendary Venturian Giant that created this Ravine, Ultraman Advent!!" -Princess Ventrina's speech during her glance at Advent Ultraman Advent (ウルトラマンアドベント Urutoraman Adobento) is a legendary ancient Ultra who wielded mysterious power that came from a planet known as Planet Venture, home to a race of living civilians called Venturians and relied there protection to the Venturian Giant. After the Venturians had further information about his powers, it was revealed that his special ability is to utilize the power up forms of past Ultra Heroes allowing Advent to obtain certain weapons wielded from past Ultras and use a variety of Physical and Beam attacks. History Past Long ago on Planet Venture, a group of early Venturian dwellers along with a princess named Princess Ventrina came upon a magnificent looking ravine within the mountains, with an astonishing looking water fall with purified water. It was also the area where the dwellers first discovered Mysterious glowing crystals that had unexplained power by the water fall. These crystals according to the Princess who heard legends about it, were essence of a Legendary Venturain Giant that created the ravine to symbolize peace on the Planet. The dwellers decided to adapt in the ravine to find more information about the crystals and began to inspect them. During there inspection, the ground started to shake and arise from the lake underground was the Monster Venture Bemular. The princess and the dwellers were horrified of the monsters appearance and started running for there life, as Venture Bemular rampaged across the ravine terrorizing the nature and burning everything with its Ventruian Heat Wave, the Princess ordered everyone to head toward the water fall as there last resort of safety. Venture Bemular managed to catch up with the dwellers at the water fall ready to kill the dwellers charging its Heat Wave, with all hope thought to have lost from the Princess, an unexpected light glows within the mountain cavern of the water fall getting brighter and brighter, and in a flash of light crashing through the waterfall and knocking down the monster, was a bright glowing giant. Arising form its knees and having its light fade away revealing the giants appearance, the dwellers were amazed that they were gazing the Legendary Giant that made peace within the ravine. Its name, was Ultraman Advent. And with no hesitation, Advent quickly finished off Venture Bemular with his Advent Drill. Then he used his Advent Purification to restore the burning landscape of the ravine. After peace was restored again, Advent returned back to the water fall into the mountains. After experiencing what had happened, Princess Ventrina had decided to create a civilization within the ravine, and relied on there protection to the Venturian Giant, Ultraman Advent. Present 95 years later, the population of the Venturian civilization within the ravine was Immense, many Venturians made trades, shared values, and lived peacefully with fresh clean water. Meanwhile, in the castle of Princess Ventrina, Ventrina and a couple of other researchers had finally analyzed the mysterious venturian crystals. The Venturian Crystals hold incredible power that can double a living beings strength, speed, and energy. According to the Princess, they can also unlock hidden potentials. Once the hidden potentials are unlocked, they can connect the users spirit with the spirits of past warriors to share there powers. The crystals can unlock a variety of Potentials that depend on how strong a feeling within a user is, and a specific emotion unlocks a specific potential. These crystals have a decider on who is worthy of wielding its power as the chosen one in case these crystals fall into the wrong hands of those who hunger for power. And the decider is non other than Ultraman Advent. After their successful research, the next thing they know was an unexpected explosion happening within the city and that they were attacked by invaders called the Giga Clan and released 3 kaijus called Giga Beasts from the ship to rampage within the city. Advent once again arises from the light within the Mountain Caverns, clashes through the waterfalls and kicked down one of the Giga Beasts. Reviewing its environment of the chaos that the Giga Clan laid upon, Advent clashed with two Giga Beasts taking the upper hand, until the Giga Clan's ship began an assault on Advent turning the tables around and began to get overwhelmed by the Giga Beasts, but Advent managed to finish off the two Giga Beasts with his Advance Crash and destroyed the third one with his Advance Shot. With Advent on his knees out of energy and the Venturian Crystals all taken to the the Ship, Princess Ventrina the last survivor points out that Earth, another planet not far from here is going to be the only place for hope, and there will be someone worthy of his power. With Advent having all hopes lost and nothing to protect, Advent in-trusted the Last Venturian Crystal to Princess Ventrina and in-cased her inside an energy sphere and sent her off to outer space, hoping she will safely make it to earth and find the Chosen one. Advent than used his last remaining energy into one powerful Advance Crash and sent the ship crashing onto the ravine, after the destruction of the ship, Advent faded away returning into the Last Venturian Crystal that was on its way to Earth. Statistics * Height: 50 m * Weight: 50,000 t * Weakness: Similar to all Ultras, Advent's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minute rule. Body Features * Color Timer: Advent's color timer is concentrated with Venturian energy, but it still behaves like a normal color timer. * Eye: Advent has sky-blue colored eyes used for extreme sights and X-ray vision. * Protector: Advent has golden protectors that follow down to the outline on his legs forming the letter A. * Venturian Crystals: Advent has crystals located on his arms, shoulders, and aspects of the head, they are the source of Advent's powers charged with Venturian Energy. Unlike other Ultras with Zenshin Crystals (Ginga and Victory), Advent does not have crystals on his legs. * Vertical Beam Lamp: Blended within the forehead Crystal of Advent is a vertical diamond shaped Beam Lamp used for certain attacks. Forms - Advansformation= After and During Certain battles, Advent obtains and utilizes the Power Ups of past Ultras via the use of Power Up Cards, certain power ups allow Ultraman Advent to be equipped with bracers and wield weapons utilized by past ultras. - Knight = Ultraman Advent Knight Ultraman Advent Knight(ウルトラマンアドベントナイト Urutoraman Adobento Naīto) is the Advansformation power up form of Advent after scanning Ultraman Victory Knight's Power Up Card. In this Power Up, Advent obtains and wields the sword/flute of Ultraman Victory Knight, the Knight Timbre, and is able to unleash attacks in forms of conventional assaults or musics. Techniques Ultraman Victory Knight's techniques (via Knight Timbre) * Knight Victorium Flash: By pulling the body joint of the Knight Timbre once before returning to sword mode, Advent can perform Victory Knight's rapid spinning slash attack. * Knight Victorium Break: By pulling the body joint of the Knight Timbre twice before returning to sword mode, Advent can perform Victory Knight's strongest slash attack. * Knight Victorium Shoot: By pulling the body joint of Knight Timbre thrice before returning to sword mode, Advent can perform Victory Knight's powerful Ultra Beam attack. * Victorious Melody: Advent is able to play the Victorious Melody with the Knight Timbre in Flute mode. Others * Enhanced Swordsmanship: Because of the possession of the Knight Timbre, Advent gained the ability to be highly proficient in the use of swords. }} }} Trivia * The name "Advent" stands for the Arrival of new set of strength and power. Gallery Ultraman Advent.JPG|Ultraman Advent First Design Category:Fan Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ancient Ultras Category:Titanabo360 Category:Fan characters